The Legend of Zelda: The Book of Knowledge
by GinTsuki
Summary: The Gerudo have marched on Hyrule and taken it for their own. Hylians have scattered to the outskirts in fear, waiting for someone - anyone to put things right. The world is out of balance and the Hero of Time has yet to be found. It is up to a Princess to get the job done, though not without the aid of some strange yet familiar characters. This is the true Legend of Zelda.
**The Ancient Forest**

* * *

The silence of the Ancient forest was a magical property - of that the villagers were sure. It was said that the old would wander there to die and that the weeping of their offspring was bad for a soul about to travel. Many believed that in the forest their spirit would live forever and be able to commune with the Goddess Farore, whom the villagers favor.

Jasper didn't believe in spirits or goddesses, but something about travelling through such a desolate place in the dead of winter opened his normally iron mind. The snow was falling slow and soft through the canopy above, blanketing the world in more silence. Jasper closed his eyes to the twisting whiteness and gripped the reins of his old black mare a little tighter. He needed to get his cargo to the village before nightfall, lest he risk loosing his way and falling prey to poes or other creatures of the night.

A curled tendril of smoke weaved through the trees like a lonely spirit. At first Jasper thought it was just another illusion – they were common in the heart of the Ancient forest; but the silence broke with it - he heard the distant snapping of a hungry fire.

Dim crimson light pulled at Jasper's attention and he slowed his mare. Perhaps a hunter made a campfire and it spread? In this snow? Improbable, but what else could it be this deep in the forest? Jasper jumped down from his cart, the snow rising to just above his ankles. He tied his whining horse to the nearest tree, and then scanned the side of the path now rolling with smoke. "Hush Nina, I'm just going to take a look. Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing…"

The old mare snorted in displeasure as Jasper left the path and tried to wade through the deeper snow and bracken. The smoke stung his eyes so he pulled down the snow goggles from his hat and pulled up his scarf to cover his face. He tripped a few times clambering over some old fallen oak trees. After wading through the cold till he could no longer draw breath, he looked up from his buried feet to see flickering light from between the flora. It was coming from a small clearing where the snow was deeper from exposure to the sky. A figure was standing close to a cabin set aflame. From the scene he suddenly knew his bearings.

Jasper recalled the old cabin where a strange old woman and her nephew lived. They were one family of many whom kept to themselves and lived on what the forest would give them. Strange folk. Refugees from the war, when Castle Town fell and the Hylians that survived fled to the outskirts of Hyrule. Most moved into the village, despite the villagers wanting them away. It was for good reason; they attracted unwanted attention. A decade ago Gerudo soldiers entered the forest and took every child that could not yet walk for Ganondorf's future army. Anyone who opposed the kidnapping were killed. There was so much bloodshed that it should be been considered another war.

It was probably the nephew he was staring at right now. A young kid that was lucky enough to have avoided being taken during those dark times. Jasper quickened his pace and practically burst into the clearing waving his arms to repel the smoke. "Hey! Kid! Are you an idiot? Get away from that cabin before it falls on you!"

The figure didn't move; his face was bare and blackened by tear-streaked soot. Jasper ran over and shook the boy's shoulder roughly. "Hey! Talk to me!" The man pulled down his scarf after taking an ash laden breath so that his voice wouldn't be so muffled, "Where's the old woman?"

At this the boy looked at Jasper as if just realizing he was there. He went to open his mouth to speak but then doubled over in a coughing fit. Jasper followed the movement by dropping to his knees and examining the boy for injuries. "You need to get out of here kid. There's nothing left of this place, was the old woman inside?"

The boy nodded woodenly then stood and stared at the flames again. The ceiling started to cave in, sending sparks everywhere.

"Do you have any other family?" Jasper had to ask, though he already assumed the answer.

The figure stared at Jasper so intently that he felt the crackle of the groaning fire swallow up all his words. There was something in this kid's that face that scared him… no, scare wasn't the right word. Jasper was shaken, but not afraid. The kid's face was tear-stained, but there were no emotions present. It was as if Jasper were talking to a breathing sculpture. Poor thing was in shock.

"No." his voice betrayed his age, for it had yet to deepen. He wandered over to two backpacks nearly buried in the snow. One was bigger and covered in blood; the boy chose that one to sling over his back. He was about to leave the clearing, but then stopped and bowed his head to Jasper, as if to say thank-you.

All of Jasper's empathy began to grip at his heart as he stumbled to his feet and blinked stupidly. The kid was too young to be in the forest all alone.

"I'm going to Ordon village… if you want a ride."

The boy looked at the young man for a couple of seconds before walking past him, "Yes… I'll ride with you." He paused, voice hoarse before adding, "Please."

Those hollow words, made Jasper gesture in the direction he had left his cart. The boy led the way by following in Jasper's old footprints. This made Jasper slightly uncomfortable, but he said nothing as they made their way back to the path. He quickly untied Nina as the stranger set his pack in the cart then nimbly lifted himself inside.

Suddenly they heard the collapse of the cabin like a roar of thunder. Jasper caught a glimpse of a fresh tear rolling down his guest's face and hastily turned away to give the boy some privacy to grieve. It never was easy losing a loved one, and it was even worse when you were alone in the world. He got back onto the front of his cart and ushered Nina back on course, trying not to worry about his new cargo.


End file.
